Lenon's Destiny
Lenon's Destiny is a Devon and Trenton episode from season 2YT. In this episode, Lenon turns the Fuud Faktery into a hotel. Plot Both Devon Ketrzyn and Sorrento Cobane are walking to work, and Devon tells a story about overcooking the fries. In the meantime, Sorrento realizes the Fuud Faktery has dramatically changed. Lenon tells them he has turned it into the Destiny Hotel, with the original building now on top of a large tower. Lenon explains that while he was on vacation, he was shocked by his outrageously high hotel bills, tallying up to $765.00 (mostly shocked at a 75 dollar charge for a hamburger he had), and realized how much money hotels can make. He says that the employees there lived by a code: "We shall never deny a guest even the most ridiculous request", which was on a gold plaque above a fireplace in the hotel he stayed at. A customer enters to buy a Chuck Norrisandwich with cheese, no onions, extra pickles, a Samuel Adams and extra-large fries, then leaves when Lenon tells him that he must book a hotel room to order room service to eat their food. Trent soon arrives, and becomes the hotel's first actual guest. After signing the register, which he believed was a test, Sorrento carries Trent's bags (which were full of food) to his penthouse, and he tries to take the guest elevator, but Lenon stops him and explains that he must take the "employee elevator", which is in fact a staircase. Trent then requests Sorrento several more times for ridiculous reasons. Whenever Sorrento got to the bottom of the hotel, Lenon told him to go back up to do something that Trent wants. After failing to give Trent a "bubble bath", he quits. He walks out the door and comes back as a guest instead of an employee. He demands a room on the top floor and that Lenon must carry him to get there. Then he ordered a Ulti-meatum for Lenon to eat because it had hair and toenails, for humor obviously. Also, Trent had all the cheese which were supposed to be on that burger. He then wanted his cookies like the ones his mother makes which Lenon resentfully had to get. Then, he wanted Lenon and Devon to repaint his room only to get it back to its original state. He then wanted an indoor pool. After getting an indoor swimming pool, Trent jumps in, and the force causes the hotel to collapse from top to bottom, just like the World Trade Center collapse after 9/11, leaving only the original Fuud Faktery standing. Devon, Trent, Sorrento and Lenon luckily survive, but end up in the hospital with massive injuries. When Lenon sees the hospital fee ($30,000), he scraps the idea of a hotel and tells Devon, Trenton and Sorrento that they are going to medical school, much to Sorrento's dismay and Devon and Trent's delight. The episode ends with Devon staring at Trent's armpit through the microscope he was SUPPOSED to use to measure the weight of a germ just by looking at it. Trivia *Trent's drawing is an obvious reference to Godzilla. *'Running gag:' Trent keeps forgetting where he is, saying "This is a ______?" *This is the first time someone kept changing something until they got back where it started. *This episode was one of the episodes that were originally supposed to air during Season 3, but didn't and got remade. The other episodes were Birthday Massacre, Prank'd in L.A. and Trenton the Wiseguy. *At first, the viewer may have thought the "person" in the black bag was Sorrento's mom. But later, it was revealed it was Lenon's laundry.